Question: $g(x) = -5x-1$ $f(n) = 7n^{2}-5(g(n))$ $ g(f(-2)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-2)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-2) = 7(-2)^{2}-5(g(-2))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(-2)$ $g(-2) = (-5)(-2)-1$ $g(-2) = 9$ That means $f(-2) = 7(-2)^{2}+(-5)(9)$ $f(-2) = -17$ Now we know that $f(-2) = -17$ . Let's solve for $g(f(-2))$ , which is $g(-17)$ $g(-17) = (-5)(-17)-1$ $g(-17) = 84$